Recuentos
by Moya-chin
Summary: "Su primera ruptura era algo que nadie quería rememorar." Secuela de Vivencias y segunda parte de: Cincuenta temas, en cincuenta caracteres o menos. Principalmente 8059.


_Advertencias. __Shonen Ai bordeando Yaoi y frases innecesariamente poéticas._

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

 **Recuentos.**

 **.**

.

* * *

 **i.** – _Caminar._

Caminar de regreso a casa juntos se había vuelto una tradición propia de ellos. A veces se escapaban de clases en el segundo periodo, otras el italiano le esperaba hasta pasado el atardecer, cuando las practicas se alargaban más de lo previsto.

Y era una costumbre que _nadie_ planeaba quebrantar.

* * *

 **ii.** – _Vals._

Está demás decir que, como Mafiosos, era imprescindible poder bailar al menos un pie de Vals. Debía ser como una segunda naturaleza. No obstante, Reborn no estaba sorprendido en lo más mínimo de que solo el peliplateado Guardián fuera quien comprendiera ese transcendental detalle.

* * *

 **iii.** – _Deseos._

De joven, anheló convertirse en una Mano Derecha digna para el joven y asustadizo Vongola; nada más, nada menos. Y ahora, con casi treinta primaveras sobre su espalda, no había mañana en la que no deseara que su retiramiento al fin llegase.

Sus deseos eran _así_ de contradictorios. Como siempre.

* * *

 **iv.** – _Preguntar._

Yamamoto Takeshi nunca ha sido un adolescente brillante. Su mente siempre repleta de millones de incógnitas sin respuestas aparentes. Nunca temeroso a preguntar. Sin embargo, nunca dejó que su curiosidad ganase en lo que concernía a los conflictivos sentimientos del peliplateado.

Apreciaba lo suficiente su vida como para preguntar directamente.

* * *

 **v.** – _Preocupación._

Gokudera no era de la clase de personas que se preocupaban fácilmente. Demonios, que él ni siquiera velaba por sí mismo la mayoría del tiempo. Sin embargo, el foráneo sentimiento le nubló los sentidos tan pronto vio al alegre espadachín sobre esa camilla de hospital.

* * *

 **vi.** – _Capricho_.

Lambo era caprichoso. Aquello no era un secreto.

Aunque tampoco lo era la visible forma en la que el peliplateado Mafioso complacía cada uno de los berrinches del chiquillo sin pensárselo dos veces.

"Alguien debe de hacerlo." Y eso respondía cuando se lo preguntaban; tan caprichoso como el joven Bovino.

* * *

 **vii.** – _Desperdicio._

Cuando estaban a solas, Yamamoto disfrutaba de imaginar al peliplateado como un maestro de preparatoria. Otras, le visionaba como un renombrado doctor; y a veces, cuando se sentía especialmente sorprendido por la belleza de su acompañante, como un famoso modelo.

" _Que desperdicio._ " Pensaba; las imágenes sin abandonar su mente.

* * *

 **viii.** – _Alcohol/Whiskey y Ron._

Beber alcohol se había vuelto un requerimiento que parecía venir incluido al momento de convertirse en _Guardián Vongola_ , sin importar cuando reprochase el inocente castaño.

Y la primera vez que los estragos de ellos afectaron los sentidos de Yamamoto Takeshi, sería una ocasión que el joven peliplateado jamás olvidaría.

* * *

 **ix.** – _Guerra._

" _Guerra; que situación más desagradable."_ Eso concluyó Hibari Kyoya mientras veía la secundaria Namimori derrumbarse frente a sus ojos, en manos de quienes antagonizaban el nombramiento de Tsunayoshi como Décimo Vongola.

La sangre le hirvió dentro de sus entrañas, y sus manos no tardaron en encontrar sus confiables tonfas.

* * *

 **x.** – _Casamientos._

El casamiento de Sasagawa Ryohei y Kurokawa Hana fue una ocasión que todos vieron venir, fuese tarde o temprano. Lo que nadie esperó, sin embargo, fue ver al joven Vongola apoyado sobre una de sus rodillas, públicamente requiriendo la mano de una sorprendida Kyoko.

 _Quién lo diría._

* * *

 **xi.** – _Cumpleaños._

El cumpleaños del peliplateado Guardián de la Tormenta era una fecha que la Familia Vongola intentaba dejar pasar, sin el coraje necesario para enfrentar la ira del sensible italiano. Todos _menos_ Yamamoto Takeshi, porque él nunca, _jamás_ había recibido ese memo.

* * *

 **xii.** – _Bendición._

Ninguno del dúo de muchachos era muy simpatizante con todo este asunto. Sin embargo, recibir la bendición del padre del alegre espadachín, tan pronto el adulto se enteró de su inusual _algo-así-como-relación_ , fue una ocasión que, hasta ahora, no tenía precio.

* * *

 **xiii.** – _Favoritismo._

Yamamoto Takeshi no era alguien que muy seguido recayera al favoritismo. Pero si la situación lo ameritase, y solo si así fuese el caso, el espadachín no pensaría dos veces en salvar a su peliplateado compañero por sobre todos.

Incluyendo su castaño jefe.

* * *

 **xiv.** – _Ardor._

El espadachín se sorprendió agradablemente la primera vez que Gokudera se tomó el tiempo para desinfectarle sus heridas. Y aunque le dolía en calibres indescriptibles, solo el rostro concentrado el atractivo muchacho era suficiente para aliviar el ardor.

* * *

 **xv.** – _Respiración._

El flameante Guardián de la Tormenta se quedó a su lado hasta sus instantes finales, tanto así que Sawada Tsunayoshi fue quien tuvo la desgracia presenciar el último respiro que los pulmones de su _Mano Derecha_ dieron antes de arrojarle al asfalto.

* * *

 **xvi.** – _Ruptura._

Su primera ruptura era algo que _nadie_ quería rememorar.

Mientras Yamamoto se escondía en las prácticas de béisbol, el peliplateado se quedó en casa fumando como chimenea durante lo que pareció ser una _eternidad_. Ambos demasiado orgullosos para disculparse.

Estaba demás mencionar que fue una _tortura_ para todos los presentes.

* * *

 **xvii.** – _Creencia._

Gokudera nunca había creído en muchas cosas; sus serios problemas de compromiso no se lo permitían; y los seres extraterrestres eran uno de las únicas excepciones a la regla. Ellos y todas las promesas que la sonrisa del espadachín plasmaban tan inocentemente que no podía evitar creer en ellas.

* * *

 **xviii.** – _Globo._

El primer obsequio que Ryohei le dio a I-Pin fue un globo de helio color rosa. Y la chiquilla había estado emocionada hasta niveles indescriptibles.

Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en ser reventado por las maliciosas manos de Lambo.

* * *

 **xix.** – _Balcón._

El balcón del departamento de Gokudera estaba lleno de historias, habiéndose adquirido muchos de los " _primeros_ " del dúo, incluyendo el primer casto encuentro de labios y las primeras palabras acerca del amor.

Era un lugar _romántico_ ; a falta de una mejor expresión que le hiciera justicia.

* * *

 **xx.** – _Perdición._

Fue en una noche fría de otoño que el peliplateado Guardián se deslizó por la pared en la que se encontraba atrapado, tortuosamente lento, hasta estar al nivel de su cinturón. Y desde ese día, no cupo lugar a duda que Gokudera Hayato es, y siempre sería su perdición.

* * *

 **xxi.** – _Tranquilo._

Chrome era una muchacha tranquila. Tan calmada y reservada como su diario vivir se lo permitiese. Por lo que estar rodeada por los jóvenes Vongola; quienes discutía, peleaban hasta los golpes y gritaban sin descanso, sí que era un estremecedor contraste.

* * *

 **xxii.** – _Peculiar._

Los guardianes Vongola no concordaban en mucho; más bien, en absolutamente nada.

Sin embargo, los adolescentes se podían permitir concordar en que la característica risilla del Guardián de la Niebla era demasiado _peculiar_ , por decirlo de la manera más sutil posible.

* * *

 **xxiii.** – _Cuestionar/Dudar._

Sawada Tsunayoshi aprendió por el camino rocoso a no cuestionar, ni dudar, de los métodos de enseñanza que el Arcobaleno ha decidido utilizar a través de los años.

 _Nunca._

* * *

 **xxiv.** – _Pelea._

No era fuera de lo común verles discutir. Menos en plena reunión. A este punto, era como una parte fundamental de su retorcida amistad.

Porque, aunque Gokudera y Sasagawa pelaran tal como perros y gatos, sus lazos eran uno de los más resistentes entre los Guardianes.

* * *

 **xxv.** – _Renunciar._

Yamamoto renunció a muchas cosas en el momento que eligió la espada por sobre el bate de béisbol. Su antigua pasión, libertad y seguridad entre ellas.

Sin embargo, al percibir al irritable peliplateado luchando contra su costado, supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

* * *

 **xxvi.** – _Saltar._

Ahora que lo piensa con mayor cuidado, saltar desde el segundo piso del hogar del espadachín no había sido uno de sus planes más brillantes durante sus años rebeldes de adolescente.

Aunque la expresión de completo espanto que adornó el rostro de Yamamoto Takeshi fue impagable.

* * *

 **xxvii.** – _Bufón._

Yamamoto Takeshi se adjudicó el apodo " _Bufón de la clase_ " durante sus tres años de preparatoria, y el peliplateado nunca creyó que su acompañante podría tener otro nombre apropiado a parte de " _Idiota del béisbol._ "

Sin importar que sus bromas nunca, _jamás_ funcionaron con él.

* * *

 **xxviii.** – _Vencidas._

Hubo tiempos en los que estuvieron obsesionados con jugar a las vencidas. Tanto así que se había convertido en una tradición no escrita que los Guardianes se reunieran con ese mero propósito en mente.

Y Tsunayoshi siempre encontraba una excusa para zafarse del revuelo.

Su brazo aún tenía sus usos.

* * *

 **xxix.** – _Joya._

Siempre que sus miradas chocaban, el espadachín no podía evitar comparar esos brillantes orbes verdes eléctricos con un par de joyas. Como si en lugar de irises, el peliplateado tuviese esmeraldas por ojos.

El comentario le ganó un fuerte golpe contra su mentón.

* * *

 **xxx.** – _Justo._

Era común que el destino nunca fallase en interrumpirles en el momento perfecto, cuando Yamamoto al fin iba conseguir unir sus labios luego de minutos de discusión. _Justo allí_ , con sus respiraciones entremezclándose y sus rostros tortuosamente cerca.

Y no podía sentirse más desafortunado del solo pensarlo.

* * *

 **xxxi.** – _Sonrisa._

El alegre espadachín tardó _meses_ en conseguir que una honesta sonrisa adornara el rostro de Gokudera. Pero cuando lo hizo, esa primera expresión de genuina felicidad enviada en su dirección se sintió como la mejor recompensa.

* * *

 **xxxii.** – _Herida._

Las heridas del corazón nunca eran fáciles de remediar.

Sin embargo, en Gokudera era bastante efectivo un par de fuertes y conocidos brazos envolviéndole su pequeña cintura, y un sincero "Lo siento". Mientras que al espadachín solo le bastaba con un suave beso sobre sus labios.

Así de sencillo.

* * *

 **xxxiii.** – _Estupidez._

La estupidez humana cruzaba muchos horizontes, de aquello estaba más seguro por cada vez que escuchaba esa desagradable risa abandonar los labios de Yamamoto Takeshi, retumbando en sus oídos como disco estropeado.

" _Demonios"_ , pensó.

Quien le mandó a enamorarse de tal enorme idiota en primer lugar.

* * *

 **xxxiv.** – _Serenata._

Gokudera Hayato siempre creyó que la idea de organizar serenatas en plan de conquistar a alguien eran cosas que solo ocurrían en malas películas de comedia-romántica.

Sasagawa Ryohei le convenció de todo lo contrario en ese momento.

* * *

 **xxxv.** – _Sarcasmo._

Luego de incontables años inmersos en esta clase de _algo-así-como_ relación, Yamamoto se había convertido en un traductor andante de las palabras que abandonaban los crudos labios de su acompañante.

Y Tsunayoshi era el más beneficiado, porque no podía descifrar el sarcasmo ni siquiera para salvar su vida.

* * *

 **xxxvi.** – _Sórdido._

La oficina contigua al cuarto del espadachín era un lugar sórdido, simplemente tenebroso y oscuro. Tanto así que nadie se atrevía a siquiera acercarse. Era mejor así, Gokudera concluyó un día, porque no necesitaban de oídos curiosos escuchando su calurosa y _ruidosa_ forma de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **xxxvii.** – _Soliloquio._

Iban en segundo año de preparatoria cuando su maestro les enseñó que un soliloquio era, antes de ese día, Yamamoto ni siquiera conocía la palabra.

Lamentable; la idea de escribir versos con una cantidad precisa de silabas nunca entró en la dura cabeza del espadachín. Y Gokudera estaba infinitamente agradecido.

* * *

 **xxxviii.** – _Permanecer._

"Quédate aquí por la noche." Yamamoto Takeshi de dieciocho años de edad le había ofrecido, una enorme sonrisa iluminando sus facciones. Y el peliplateado no se tomó la molestia de negarse.

Permanecer entre, y _debajo_ de los brazos del muchacho durante esas horas fue una experiencia que ambos nunca olvidarían.

* * *

 **xxxix.** – _Compartir._

Sawada Tsunayoshi tenía el presentimiento que el par de Guardianes compartían muchas cosas. Una cama siendo solo la punta del glaciar, supuso.

No obstante, cuando notó que compartían incluso _cepillo de dientes_ , creyó que perdería la cordura. Y la peli-anaranjada muchacha carcajeó enternecida por la inocencia de su pareja.

* * *

 **xl.** – _Solitario_.

Hibari Kyoya era solitario por naturaleza. Razón por la cual era el Guardián de la Nube en primer lugar. Aun cuando dichoso grupo de muchachos, que él denominaba como _herbívoros_ , disfrutasen de ignorar dicho detalle y perturbarle sin escrúpulos.

Les " _mordería hasta la muerte"_ alguno de estos días.

* * *

 **xli.** – _Ninguna parte._

− No iré a ninguna parte, idiota.− Eso le había asegurado el peliplateado durante aquella memorable, y primera, " _mañana después_ ".

Quizás, ahora que lo piensa, sí que era un idiota por solo haber pensado que Gokudera se iría.

* * *

 **xlii.** – _Neutral._

Sawada Tsunayoshi también aprendió por las malas que mantenerse neutral durante las reuniones y discusiones, era incluso peor que tomar un bando.

Esto de ser un "Jefe bueno-para-nada" y _además "_ sin opinión" no era un derogatorio muy agradable que digamos.

* * *

 **xliii.** – _Matiz_.

" _El amor es como el espectro de colores; repleto de diversos matices."_ Leyó en una revista una vez. Y aunque no era un experto en entender metáforas ni nada por el estilo, Yamamoto estaba determinado a descubrir cada matiz del romance junto al peliplateado.

Bueno, al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

 **xliv.** – _Cerca._

Cuando sus rostros se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca, Yamamoto era capaz de analizar cada poro, peca y curva decorando al peliplateado. Sus orbes aún más verdes a dicha distancia.

Y por alguna razón, en esa posición Gokudera le era más atrayente.

Quizás solo se estaba volviendo un romántico-sin-remedio.

* * *

 **xlv.** – _Natural._

Con los años, se le había convertido en una mala costumbre voltear el rostro cada vez Yamamoto Takeshi buscaba su mejilla en lugar de sus labios. Y aunque se estuviese volviendo predecible, las facciones del espadachín siempre se invadían de un color rosa pastel.

Ambas eran una reacción natural, teorizó.

* * *

 **xlvi.** – _Horizonte._

" _Enfócate en el horizonte, idiota; sin mirar atrás_." Un Gokudera Hayato de quince años le había ordenado, tomándole entre ambas manos el rostro y apuntándolo hacia el frente, determinado.

En aquel entonces, sus mentes aún eran ignorantes del amor; pero aquellas palabras se convirtieron en una regla inquebrantable entre ambos.

* * *

 **xlvii.** – _Valiente_.

Tsunayoshi había escuchado que los humanos nacen con la valentía, pero estaba empezando a creer que, al nacer, Dios se olvidó de entregarle su correspondiente porción; en especial ahora, que vio como cada uno de sus Guardianes atentaban a defenderle sin siquiera pensárselo.

" _Valiente_ " era una palabra insuficiente, pensó.

* * *

 **xlviii.** – _Virtuoso._

Gokudera Hayato no era el humano más virtuoso sobre la faz de la tierra. Para nada.

Era por ello mismo que explotaba de sus generosas virtudes de asesino cada vez que se le era posible. Aunque ese era un secreto que planeaba esconder el joven Vongola hasta su último respiro.

* * *

 **xlix.** – _Victoria._

Una victoria para Yamamoto Takeshi era el simple privilegio de sobrevivir una pelea, como sea que se ingenie para conseguirlo. Si el mango de la espada permanecía entre su agarre, y su orgullo de espadachín seguía intacto; él podía considerarse como vencedor frente la figura sin vida de su oponente.

* * *

 **l.** – _Derrota._

Gokudera Hayato solo aceptaba una derrota luego de la muerte. Previo a ello, frente a sus parámetros, la batalla seguiría en pie. Y él se consideraría victorioso si su enemigo tenía aquella conclusión. Nada más, ni menos.

El espadachín jamás lo comprendió, ni siquiera en su lecho de muerte.

 _Idiota._

* * *

 _ **::**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por mi propio deleite y diversión._

* * *

 _ **¡Yo!**_

Esta es la segunda parte del reto _50 temas en una oración/50 palabras_ que he extraído del livejournal **1sentenceorder** , la primera siendo la historia " **Vivencias** " que compartí hace un par de meses, en diciembre para ser más exacta. Los créditos son hacia ellos; yo no me adjudico ninguna de sus ideas. Y estoy ansiosa por leer sus opiniones al respecto.

Lo he tenido completo desde inicios de este mes, realmente lo terminé en solo un día, pero he estado tan ensimismada viendo _Bleach_ que solo ahora me he dado el tiempo para editarlo y subirlo. ( _Sí, así de consumidora ha sido mi experiencia viendo este anime, y no había disfrutado tanto de un programa desde que el verano del 2014 que ví Gintama, si soy honesta. Y aún me quedan alrededor de cincuenta capítulos por ver._ ) Pero creo que ya me estoy alejando del tema que nos concurre a todos aquí, ¿No?

En fin, este desafío cuenta con cinco partes, si mal no recuerdo, por lo que aún tengo un largo camino por delante, pero me propuse rellenarlos todos y eso trataré de hacer en el transcurso de este año, si es que mi vida universitaria así lo permite.

Esta vez, traté de no centrarme mucho en 8059, y escribí de los otros personajes importantes en Reborn. Aún no he mencionado mucho sobre los Varia, Simon, Arcobalenos y todo el resto del grupo; quizás los incluya en el próximo compilado. Y quiero aclarar que todos los pequeños relatos ocurren en una misma linea de tiempo, o al menos así lo intento, tratando que los sucesos concuerden remotamente siquiera.

Bueno, esto ya se está volviendo demasiado largo, por lo que voy concluyendo mi. Agradezco infinitamente todo review y favorito que quieran dejarme. Son el motor de todo escritor. Y lamento de antemano cualquier falta ortográfica que se me haya escapado; recuerden que soy mi propia beta.

Y eso es todo. Una vez más, **siéntanse libres de usar mis traducciones de la palabras** , y darle un intento al desafío. Nos vemos en la siguiente ocasión.

 **By-e.**


End file.
